<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>faults by softiednf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909539">faults</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiednf/pseuds/softiednf'>softiednf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Apologies, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiednf/pseuds/softiednf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days are tougher than others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/George - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>faults</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    George sits cross-legged on the edge of the bed as he watches Dream slip out of his suit jacket, eyes following his hands as they unbutton his sleeves and push them up his forearms.</p><p>    “How’d it go?” He asks, balancing his elbow on his leg and placing his head in his hand.</p><p>    Dream unscrews a bottle of whiskey before replying, pouring some into a pristine glass.</p><p>    “Fine,” he replies shortly, bringing the glass to his lips.</p><p>    George frowns, lifting his head out of his hand.</p><p>    “That’s it? I’ve been waiting all day, and that’s what I get?” He whines.</p><p>    “Not much else to say,” Dream says dryly, turning his attention to the mirror above their dresser as he examines a fresh cut above his brow. George sits up straighter, looking over his shoulder.</p><p>    “I can help with that,” he offers eagerly, but Dream’s shaking his head before he can even finish speaking, and George slumps back down.</p><p>    “What crawled up your ass?” George grumbles under his breath, and Dream’s posture tenses.</p><p>    “George, I’m not in the fucking mood,” he snaps, and George falls silent. His eyes drop to his lap as he wrings the sleeves of his shirt together, blinking rapidly because he is <em> not </em>going to cry right now; he’s tougher than that.</p><p>    The glass clinks as it’s set down on a marble coaster, and Dream places both of his hands on the edge of the dresser, bracing himself against it as he takes a deep breath, composing himself. He hears his rings click against the dresser as he pushes himself off of it, turning and walking to George, crouching down in front of him.</p><p>    George lets Dream take his hands in his own, biting his cheek as his lips ghost over each knuckle in apology.</p><p>    “I’m so sorry George; I didn’t mean that,” Dream murmurs sincerely, looking up at George with regret, squeezing his hands.</p><p>    “I know,” George whispers as he pulls his hands out of Dream’s, bringing them to the blonde’s face and brushing his thumbs gently over his cheekbones, then sliding them down so they’re resting on his shoulders.</p><p>    “I’m just tired, and it was a rough job, but that’s not an excuse, you didn’t deserve that.”</p><p>    “I know,” George repeats himself, giving Dream a soft smile of reassurance. “I love you. It’s okay.”</p><p>    A smile to match his own dances across Dream’s lips, and he places his hands on George’s waist as he stands, pressing a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>    “I love you too, and I <em> would </em>like your help, baby,” he gestures to the graze over his eyebrow, and his smile tilts slyly. “Why don't you join me in the shower and I'll tell you all about how it went?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>someday i'll write a whole mob au with these two, but for now oneshots will have to satisfy that urge. :')) for some reason i can so clearly see how they'd look in an au like this; how their place would look, their mannerisms, all that. it's nice.</p><p>my twitter is @ softiednf if you wanna cry about gay together and see my drabbles/dnf art! tysm for reading, comments and kudos are so appreciated. ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>